


BITTERSWEET

by konekoyaoi (minikookie)



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Character Death, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Power Dynamics, Romance, Sugar Daddy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikookie/pseuds/konekoyaoi
Summary: Los secretos siempre salen a la luz...Kouyou > Yuu < Yutaka
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE), Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	BITTERSWEET

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin de vuelta a escribir sobre mis preciosos chicos en español ~  
> Por si acaso ven esto en otro lugar, en Amoryaoi específicamente, tengan en cuenta que soy Konekoyaoi allí  
> Aquí Akira le tiene muchos sobrenombres a Yuu, por cierto  
> Estoy oxidada con el español así que de antemano disculpas por cualquier error o locura

Empieza con Yutaka viniéndose con obsceno gusto sobre la espalda de Yuu luego de follarselo contra la mesa del comedor al tiempo que escuchan el ruido de un auto aparcando fuera que inmediatamente reconocen que debe a nada más y nada menos que Kouyou.

Takashima Kouyou aka el sugardaddy de Yuu.

_Oops._

“Mierda” Yutaka rápidamente se limpia lo mejor posible con algunas servilletas arreglándose el pantalón y subiéndose el cierre.

Por su parte, Yuu se congela del shock y algo de miedo porque sabe perfectamente que si Kouyou se entera que le fue infiel lo más probable es que vaya a terminar con su garganta cortada tirado en algún basurero.

“Vete a la habitación y metete a la ducha” Yutaka le sisea, probablemente pensando lo mismo pero tiempo para llorar no hay ahora.

Aun así, Yutaka luego de ajustarle un poco más la bata de baño, lo único que lleva puesto Yuu, tiene que físicamente empujarlo fuera del comedor en dirección del pasillo para alcanzar las escaleras, antes de subir se topan con Akira, otro guardaespaldas como Yutaka. El rubio arquea una ceja sonriendo malicioso pero sin decir nada sigue su camino, probablemente para recibir a Kouyou. Yutaka espera que al menos el rubio entretenga a Kouyou algunos minutos reportando cualquier cosa.

“Lo distraerá, apúrate debería darte algo de tiempo” Yuu asiente pero antes que pueda entras a la habitación principal Yutaka lo hala del brazo para besarlo una última vez, al menos por ahora. Suavemente, la boca de Yuu ya estaba algo hinchada de por sí. “Usa agua fría”

Yuu frunce el ceño ante la sugerencia y sin decir más entra.

Yuu sisea al contacto del agua contra su piel, odia las duchas frías y esta es helada, aun así se las arregla para tratar de relajarse lo más posible. Por si acaso se meterá a la bañera también, había algunas sales por allí. Cuando salga, si Kouyou no ha subido será mejor ir por su pijama y meterse bajo las sábanas, si tiene que fingir sentirse mal lo hará.

Aunque veinte minutos después el pelinegro sigue sin escuchar disparos y Kouyou no ha subido a matarlo, así que por ahora puede tranquilizarse. Y bendito sea el infierno eso estuvo muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Tal vez él y Yutaka deberían parar…

Yuu es demasiado joven para estar preocupándose por su vida en caso de que Kouyou lo descubra mintiendo o infraganti.

Joder, y pensar que todo empezó como una broma. Como algo realmente inofensivo.

Yuu estaba en la universidad, compañero de habitación de Matsumoto Takanori aka su futura perdición. Yuu pensó que Takanori lo había dicho como broma, “Sí necesitas dinero y un trabajo normal no resolverá tus problemas, ¿Por qué no te consigues un sugardaddy?” Yuu pensó que simplemente era una manera más linda y moderna de prostituirse, un hombre dándote dinero a cambio de sexo, pero resultó ser un poco más que eso. Y Yuu, suerte o no, atrapo la atención de un torcido pero rico hombre.

Al final Yuu ciertamente logró terminar su carrera y obtener su título pero hasta el momento no ha tenido la oportunidad de utilizarlo puesto que Kouyou lo quiere a su disposición las 24/7, y luego de la primera y única vez que Yuu trato de terminar la relación aprendió a que nunca le dices que no a Takashima Kouyou.

Yuu a veces se pregunta si Takanori está teniendo la buena vida que tanto quería con su novio o si tal vez este lo tenga encerrado esperando a su voluntad como Kouyou a él. Pues ojalas y no, Yuu lo conoció y aparentemente es bueno.

Cuando al fin oye ruidos dentro de la habitación, se sumerge bajo el agua cerrando los ojos, la última vez pudo aguantar hasta 2 minutos.

Kouyou enciende las luces arrojando su teléfono a la cama y mirando alrededor hasta que sus ojos alcanzan el baño con la puerta cerrada. Arroja su saco y camisa al cesto y va hasta allí, abriendo la puerta lentamente. Una vez dentro observa a Yuu emerger del agua color rosa. El pelinegro pasa una mano por su rostro antes de mirarlo. “Hey”

Yuu sonríe a medias, sin ganas, “Hey”

Kouyou se quita el resto de la ropa metiéndose a la amplia bañera de cerámica negra. Yuu le da espacio pero por supuesto que el mejor lugar para Kouyou es con Yuu sentado frente a él con su suave espalda recostada contra su fuerte y marcado pecho. Los tatuajes que lo identifican como quien es vibrando en colores por su pecho migrando suavemente a toda su espalda y hombros.

“Te extrañe” Kouyou murmura inclinándose y besando la oreja de Yuu. “Akira dice que saliste hoy. ¿Fue por esa oferta de trabajo de la que estabas hablando?”

Yuu lo hizo. Sólo porque Yutaka lo acompaño y por lo que el mismo Kouyou dijo, “Dijiste que era una perdida tener un título y no usarlo” y bueno tal vez Yuu este moldeando un poco sus palabras originales pero él está completamente seguro que se volverá loco si se quede sólo allí sin hacer nada más que verse lindo. “Así que fui, tal vez ni me llamen de vuelta. Quien sabe…”

Kouyou levanta su mano izquierda acariciando el muslo de Yuu desde su cadera, “No dije que salieras y buscaras un trabajo” se detiene sintiendo como el más joven se tensa, “Pero supongo que lo correcto sería que consiguieras un trabajo de acuerdo a lo que estudiaste” su mano derecha se encuentra con la de Yuu, “Tal vez si te lo den, pero tienes que prometer que no te olvidaras de mí”

Kouyou sabe perfectamente cuan egoísta puede ser.

Claro, como si fuera a dejar a Yuu olvidar donde pertenece, “Por supuesto que no me olvidare de ti, darling”

Yuu deja que el castaño voltee su rostro para besarlo, lenta y profundamente.

**\---**

Todo comienza, en realidad, con Yutaka viniéndose en la tersa y blanca espalda de Yuu porque es en ese exacto momento que Kouyou decidió chequear el nuevo sistema de seguridad que mando instalar en la casa cuando estaban todos la semana anterior en Yokohama por negocios. En la pantalla de su laptop aparecen todos los pequeños cuadros de video en vivo pero el único que llama su atención en menos de un segundo cuando escanea con su mirada es el número nueve del comedor donde su Yuu aparece gimiendo de placer debido alguien más.

Alguien que no es Takashima Kouyou.

De manera brusca cierra la laptop arrojándola al asiento trasero, bajándose rápidamente del auto, mandíbula rígida en su apurado paso hacia dentro.

Akira es el primero que ve saliendo a recibirlo, sonriendo. “¡Jefe!”

“Dame tu arma”

La sonrisa de Akira no desaparece, “¿Eh? ¿Por qué?”

Kouyou lo ve directamente a los ojos, la rabia creciendo a cada segundo que transcurre y el maldito que se atrevió a tocar lo que es suyo sigue respirando “Porque voy a matar a Yutaka así que dame ya tu maldita arma.”

“¡Oh!”

“¿Lo sabías?”

“Una vez me dijiste, borracho o no, que nunca te dijera algo que te pudiera herir” no físicamente.

“Como sea, dame tu maldita arma”

“¿Sabes que no puedes simplemente matar a Yutaka?”

“¿Y por qué _yo_ no podría?” Akira podría fácilmente deshacerse del cuerpo y todos felices.

“Porque flower boy probablemente se ponga triste y estoy bastante seguro que si Yutaka no hubiese estado aquí aquella vez que intento escapar–”

“¡¿Intento qué?!”

“Te repito. Una vez me dijiste que no te dijera–”

“¡Cállate Akira!”

“Lo que digo es, no mates a Yutaka. Al menos no aún, tal vez podrías ganarte a Yuu otra vez y hacer que el mismo rompa el innecesario contacto con él”

“¿Y por qué mierdas yo tendría que ganármelo de vuelta? El de–”

“Lo perdiste en el momento en que cortaste sus alas y justo ahora Yutaka está siendo eso para él”

“¿Y? No–”

“Solo ve y ten una noche tranquila y libre de violencia con él, dile cuan bueno es que haya ido a esa entrevista de trabajo–”

“¿Cuál entrevista de trabajo?” Kouyou siente las venas en su cuello y frente a punto de estallas. ¿Qué más no sabe?

“Sí. Dile que bien es eso e invítalo a cenar y por favor, no des otro paso más de donde estas si no vas a actuar como un ser humano”

Kouyou recuerda que sus propias armas están arriba en su habitación.

“¿Ganármelo?”

Akira asiente, “Si, enamóralo como hiciste una vez”

“Suenas como una maldita chica”

“Y a diferencia de ti soy un hombre felizmente casado con una relación maravillosa y alguien que me espera siempre y se preocupa por mi”

Kouyou frunce el ceño, “Debería matarte a ti también”

“Nah, me necesitas”

“Otra vez, dime ¿por qué no simplemente lo mato?”

“Porque entonces Yutaka habrá ganado”

“¿Disculpa?”

“Míralo de esta manera. Justo ahora, él es el ganador de ese pequeño gatito, sí lo matas su victoria vendrá con las lágrimas de Yuu.”

“… ¿Y?”

“Y, asumiendo que no hay ni una sola célula en ti que piense en deshacerse de Yuu, lo mejor como ya te mencione es ganártelo de nuevo y que el mismo corte cualquier relación con Yutaka. Así cuando lo mates, serás el ganador. Es cuestión de hombría ¿sabes?”

“…A veces no te entiendo ni un poco.”

Así es como Kouyou pasa los próximos diez minutos tratando de calmarse y enfriar su mente. Aún quiere matar a Yutaka por supuesto y Akira puede estar seguro que lo hará, pero aunque no lo quiera admitir puede que Yuu no sea otra simple aventura y buscar a alguien más simplemente es un no.

**\---**

Cuando al fin salen de la bañera, Yuu está listo para ser lanzado a la cama o ponerse de rodillas cuando las palabras de Kouyou lo toman por sorpresa.

“¿Cenaste? Puedo ordenar algo y traerlo aquí, hace tiempo que no comemos en la cama”

Y Yuu a de haber proyectado sus pensamientos a su rostro porque el rubio se carcajea un poco, “¿Por qué me miras así? Antes lo hacíamos.”

Hay muchas cosas que solían hacer antes.

“..Ok. Quiero comida china.”

Kouyou observa con burla como el menor arquea una ceja retándolo a poner algún contra a su demanda, “Si, de verdad te encanta”

Yuu, aún con solo la esponjada bata de baño se sienta en una esquina de la cama, brazos cruzados “¿Qué te pasa?”

Kouyou se encoje de hombros, “Quiero pasar un rato agradable con my baby” camina hasta el pelinegro, una mano bajo su mentón levantándolo. “¿Sabes que te amo, no?”

Bueno…para hacer honestos, Yuu no ha escuchado eso en mucho tiempo salir de los labios de Takashima Kouyou hacia él.

Es el turno de Yuu para hacer un ademán “Las cosas se pueden olvidar”

 _¿Es eso?_ Piensa Kouyou. “Tendré que hacer algo al respecto entonces”

El rubio levanta el teléfono aún sobre las sabanas, recordando que justo por los gustos de Yuu tiene en marcado rápido el restaurant chino favorito del pelinegro.

La comida llega media hora después y tal como lo propuso, terminan comiendo ambos sobre la cama con un la T.V encendida.

Una vez que terminan, Yuu se apresura en recoger todo. En su camino a la cocina nota que la mayoría de las luces están apagadas, lo cual significa que probablemente él y Kouyou sean los únicos dentro de la casa, con tan sólo el par de vigilantes que se quedan fuera teniendo su propio espacio. Un hábito que Kouyou tenía para ambos durante los fines de semanas que fue desplazado por trabajo y demás hasta que Yuu sólo lo veía por las noches.

De vuelta a la habitación, Kouyou ya está bajo las sabanas chequeando su celular, con el pecho desnudo y probablemente solo la parte baja del pijama. Yuu, está vez sólo con su ropa interior y una camiseta se mete a su lado. T.V sin volumen que se apresura en apagar.

Kouyou sonríe suave, una mano alcanzando la de Yuu, aún con la mirada fija en la pantalla del teléfono.

Yuu se muerde el labio dudoso, ceño levemente fruncido.

Algo raro ocurre, usualmente Kouyou no es tan… ¿bueno?

No es como si el mayor nunca lo haya tratado bien antes, Yuu terminó junto a él por la simple razón de enamorarse de la peor opción que pudo elegir, que lo trató bien y le dio todo lo que quería, lo malo es que Kouyou terminó pidiendo a cambio más de lo que Yuu estaba dispuesto a pagar.

“Estás raro hoy”

Ah, Kouyou suspira antes de dejar su teléfono de lado, correos aún pendientes que decide pueden esperar.

“¿Prefieres que sea lo contrario?” Yuu niega con la cabeza, “¿Te he descuidado?” Yuu enseguida intentar negar otra vez pero el rubio no lo deja, besándolo superficial “…Lo he hecho” lo vuelve a besar empujándolo lentamente a acostarse.

Yuu lo recibe entre sus piernas, responde a sus besos y caricias. Y por primera en meses vuelve a hacer el amor con Takashima Kouyou, su amante y no Takashima Kouyou, su sugardaddy, cruel hombre de negocios y frío líder de uno de los grupos criminales más grandes del país.

La confusión inunda su cabeza pero ciertamente el cambio es bien recibido.

**\---**

Por su parte, al otro lado de la ciudad, pasadas las 3 am en uno de los clubes pertenecientes a Takashima Kouyou, ya cerrado por el turno. 

Yutaka observa como Akira conversa sonriente con otros mientras el doctor de su disposición sutura su hombro donde una bala le rozó cortando piel y parte del músculo cuando iba junto a Akira a una reunión habitual.

Lo cual no es extraño de por sí, teniendo en cuenta quienes son y a que se dedican, lo raro allí es que a Akira no le llegó ninguna de las varias rondas que si a él y de las cuales se salvó de puro milagro. Como si el o los desgraciados que los emboscaron solo tuviesen como objetivo su persona únicamente. De paso, lograron escapar todos cuando al fin habían llegado refuerzos. Espectacular.

Y su día que había estado tan bien junto a Yuu…

“Hey, Yutaka!” Hoshi, quien hace las veces de hacker para Kouyou, lo saluda.

“Hey!”

“¡Nice!” el chico le sonríe observando de cerca al doctor trabajar, “Otra cicatriz de trabajo. En algún lugar escuche que son medallas, ¿sabes?”

“Pues ya no quiero más.”

“Eso está difícil” se sienta frente a él, pequeña laptop apagada en su regazo. “Ah, solo espero por el idiota de Takahiro para que me lleve a casa.” Dicho idiota es uno de los que conversan con Akira. “Por cierto, tú te la pasas en la casa del jefe, ¿No?” Yutaka asiente, “¿Qué tal va el nuevo sistema de seguridad? ¿Funcionan todas las cámaras sin problema? Fue fastidioso tener que instalarlas yo solito todas y–”

El resto de sus palabras llegan a oídos sordos porque Yutaka se queda en lo de _nuevo sistema de seguridad_ …

Y eso, eso deja a Uke Yutaka muy sorprendido, miles de ideas y conclusiones llenando su mente.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios son agradecidos ~


End file.
